


The Teens of Riverdale Being Actual Fucking Teens

by Spiderladslut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie NO, Crack & Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Gen, Goodish Hiram Lodge, In some chapters, Jughead NO, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Drinking, pot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: What the title says because my fucking God they never get a break, Enjoy my Shitshow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these chapters aren’t connected unless stated otherwise. So, they’ll be different ships in each chapter. And AU’s Like genderbend in other chapters and all that shit. Just crazy goodness my dudes

“What do you think would happen if I mixed eight Red Bull’s into my coffee” Jughead asked on the phone to Veronica, at about 3:24 AM on a School Night.

Veronica didn’t know what to say

“I’m coming over don’t die”

“That’s probably a good idea because I feel dizzy all of the sudden”

There’s a thud and groan on the other side.

“JUGHEAD—”


	2. Dammit archie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s underage drinking and pot in this ya’ll

So what Him and jug were on the roof smoking a little pot? And maybe snuck some of his dads rum. They’re just teens let them live a little!

And so what Jughead told archie he couldn’t jump off the roof without breaking his foot or leg and Archie took it as a challenge!

They’re just teens sheesh.

-

Archie let out a scream the second he tried to stand on his foot and fell over.

“Good morning sleeping beauty” Archie heard Jughead say, Archie turned as much as he could without his foot.

“Dude?! What’s wrong with my leg?!”

“You Broke it”

“HOW”

“Last night I told you you couldn’t jump off the roof without breaking something and you took that as a challenge and then jumped off the roof and broke your leg”

“AND YOU DIDN’T TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL”

“I was too busy laughing at your stupid ass”

 


End file.
